Everlasting Gifts
by Mon3lisa
Summary: He remembers on Christmas Day. LavixAllen


Ever-Lasting Gifts

Summary: He remembers on Christmas Day. [LavixAllen]

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man (c) Katsura Hoshino

Rate: G

Genre(s): Drabble, some angst.

Warnings: LavixAllen, modern language that might not be applicable to early 20th century language.

Author's comments: I almost did ._. ...well, okay, I totally did except in the morning when my reminder app informed of it but later, it…Uu er, redemption fic? n.n;; Especially to my brother who's birthday is the day after Christmas and people tend to forget rather easily ._. Sorry!! This is for the both of you!! (er, well, maybe not the LavixAllen bit for my brother but y'know what I mean n.n;) Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!!

--

Sometimes, Allen wished that Mana had found him on a day that wasn't snowy and white, a day where festivity was in the air and it was a time of high cheer and joy. Not that he was unappreciative of the fact that if he hadn't been adopted that day, he wouldn't have discovered true familial joy for the first time at a time when he was most lonely. Even since then, Allen still remembered the initial shock and the sense of pure relief and the tears of joy that accompanied when he was brought to that circus tent so many years ago.

He must be so lucky to have had such a wonderful gift on a day like this, but he felt that it was a treasure that is rusting and no amount of polishing can bring its old glimmer back. Yes, the memories were intact but the feeling was long gone; the person with whom to share this feeling every year passed away since so long ago.

He had picked himself up and had moved on from this stage but ever year he would still think of the day he was given an identity of a real boy. A name, a family, a birthday...and Mana was gone.

"Happy Birthday, Allen!"

"Happy B, Allen!"

"Tch."

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Allen!"

"May you live for many more years to come~!"

Everyone had stared at Komui, who had lowered his arms down awkwardly. "Er…you know, it gets boring after a while hearing the same thing over and over…"

Allen chuckled, hugging his knees closer to himself. _Not me,_ he thought. _Not ever me._

He had gotten the usual presents, the usual cake and the singing, but it was soon drowned out by the Christmas cheers and the Jewish members chanting for Hanukkah. He wanted to remember, wanted to laugh at old memories, the warm smile of his father as he ruffled his hair and said, "There goes my growing boy."

He didn't want to be selfish but this day held a special place in his heart, and he didn't want to face it alone. Not _again_.

He should be used to this, but the Order was just full of happiness and the familial atmosphere almost choked Allen with tears. It was shameful really, he was already this old but his heart still responded every time he was reminded of this new home and this new family. He _was_ thankful, glad of being here and not in the streets, cold and alone. But somehow, somehow...

"What's up, Allen?"

Allen jolted upwards, and confronted a certain redhead. "Lavi."

"Was wonderin' where you went," his friend smiled, settling in front of Allen by the window sill. He looked out, bumping his covered forehead against the window pane. "Still dark out, huh?"

Allen looked out as well, and noticed the pitch blackness. "It is," he agreed.

"Are you thinking about something?" Lavi asked.

The young exorcist shrugged. "Just old memories."

Lavi hmmed and raised his eyes to the black sky. "I hope it snows soon, I like it when it snows. It's so cold in here, it's absolutely possible to bring some in and throw it at unsuspecting individuals." He grinned.

Allen chuckled. "Always the prankster, Lavi."

"Yeah? How about you?" The redhead inquired, still keeping his eyes out the window. "Are you cold?"

The white-haired boy looked over at the Bookman apprentice for a moment, hesitating in his reply. "I'm all right. I'm more worried about you."

Lavi smiled. "You know you worry too much,"

"That's what you'd say."

The redhead shifted his vision so that it met Allen's. Both boys stayed with their eyes locked together in that manner, Timcanpy's beating wings the only sound coming in between them. Lavi sat up and leaned over his knee on which he rested his cheek on. "Allen, what are you thinking?"

His family. His friends. His home. His past. His life.

Someone to remember.

Someone who'll never forget.

"You, Lavi."

He might not be able to relive those happy moments again, or share the happy memories with his special someone. But here, now, he can make new ones to share and enjoy with the one he loved.

For now, until then.

"Happy Birthday, Allen."

It's here, now, and he remembered.

"Merry Christmas, Lavi."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad gift after all.


End file.
